Gwen Stacy
| voice = Mary Kay Bergman | other = }} In an alternate universe, Gwen Stacy is the girlfriend of Spider-Man. Biography Gwen Stacy's early life is mostly unknown. At some point Gwen became the fiancée of wealthy industrialist Peter Parker, the superhero Spider-Man. At some point Peter stopped using his fabric costume and built himself a similar looking suit of armor (similar to Iron Man). One night, Gwen found Peter in his old costume. She told him that the party was going to start soon and he should get ready, and the old costume was a nice touch she then took hold of his mask and in seconds pulled it off and him in to a passionate embrace. Unbeknownst to her, her Peter was gone entirely, the Peter she was kissing from a completely different universe, and there was another Peter who wanted to destroy her dimension. At the party, Gwen noticed that the Peter she saw was not her Peter. She searched around and found the Peter from before, and realized that the one at the party is Spider-Carnage. She then assisted Spider-Man by using a sonic gun to defeat the evil version. She was successful until her Peter's lawyer, Wilson Fisk, stopped her. Spider-Carnage then grabbed Gwen and swung away. Spider-Man followed but knew that his symbiote-powered counterpart was too strong for him. While captured, Spider-Carnage explained that his plan was to destroy every single dimension. But since his last attempt failed he would have to do it one at a time. Spider-Man arrived and explained that Spider-Carnage wouldn't go through with it because he wouldn't. Spider-Man then revealed that he had brought along Uncle Ben, who in this universe is still alive. Uncle Ben reminded Spider-Carnage about great power and great responsibility. Spider-Carnage then tried to reject the Carnage symbiote but was unable to, so he threw himself into a dimensional portal thus destroying himself, the symbiote, and the time dilation accelerator. The remaining Spider-Man said goodbye to Ben, which he had been unable to do in his universe, and to Gwen. Madame Web then took Spider-Man to see Stan Lee and returned the armored Spider-Man to Gwen's universe. Background Gwen Stacy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. It is unknown whether or not there was a counterpart to Gwen in the main universe. This was the first version of the character outside of the comics. Broadcasting standards would not allow the series to portray a character dying. Despite getting around this restriction in matters such as Uncle Ben and Spider-Carnage, the producers felt they could not include a character that was destined to die. Elements of the character were still incorporated into the show. While the comics had a love triangle between Peter, Mary Jane, and Gwen the show instead included Felicia Hardy, whose comic counterpart was interested in Spider-Man but thought Peter was too nerdy. The episode adapted The Night Gwen Stacy Died storyline into show while keeping the same emotional effect. Mary Jane would again replace Gwen when her clone came back, instead of Gwen's clone as in the comics. In the Comics Gwen's full first name is Gwendolyn, though this is not stated in the episode. Many comic book fans consider Gwen Stacy to be Spider-Man's greatest love before her death. However, when the Green Goblin learned of Spider-Man's secret identity he kidnapped Gwen and she was killed in the resulting battle. The story arc was a significant influence on Spider-Man's life, and ultimately led to Mary Jane Watson having a bigger role in his life and eventually his wife. Ironically, the Spider-Man would later enter an alternate universe where Gwen and Ben were still alive, his identity was known, and he was well liked in the House of M storyline. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Gwen Stacy (Earth-31198) at Marvel Database *Gwen Stacy (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Spider-Man (Armored) Universe